


Confusion

by hanakoanime



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru tries to confess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[!team pie member](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_bakeoff/tag/%21team%20pie%20member), [author: hanakoanime](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_bakeoff/tag/author:%20hanakoanime), [fandom: ouran high school host club](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_bakeoff/tag/fandom:%20ouran%20high%20school%20host%20club), [secret ingredient 06](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_bakeoff/tag/secret%20ingredient%2006)  
  
  
---|---  
  
_   
**Challenge 6, Team Pie (1)**   
_

**Title: **Confusion  
**Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club  
**Author:** [](http://hanakoanime.livejournal.com/profile)[**hanakoanime**](http://hanakoanime.livejournal.com/)  (or Abyss)  
**Words:** 117  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Hikaru tries to confess  
**Warnings:** Spoilers to Luck and Dense

 

  


Haruhi was waking up to Hikaru asking if she was okay. She was extremely happy that he was concern about her.

“Haruhi, I need to tell you something.”

She was confused. What could he possibly be hiding?

“Hikaru, what do you want to say?”

He turned away, suddenly embarrassed by what he was going to say. “I—.”

“Hello!”

_‘Forget it!’_

Kaoru noticed that Hikaru didn’t look happy, and assumed that he didn’t get the chance to tell. “Hikaru, I’ll get the others to leave.”

He wasn’t going to let their moment disappear.

“Let’s play kick the can!”

The others left the room. And finally, Hikaru was left alone to confess. 

Both were forever thankful to Kaoru.

  


 


End file.
